We'll Be Together
by LostFairys
Summary: It's love at first sight when Emma and Regina meet, but their relationship is not allowed by their parents. They start to think if they'll ever be together.
1. just a crush, or is it?

**Important Information****: Regina and Emma are both 16, Snow white and Charming are in charge of the kingdom, Emma is still their child. Cora isn't evil.**

Regina was getting ready for the ball she had to attend. She sighted and looked into the mirror. She looked absolutely stunning. Her mother came into the room "You look beautiful sweetheart". Regina looked behind her. "Maybe tonight will be your lucky night" Cora smiled. "Oh mother I hope so!" Regina couldn't help it but she had to smile widely by the thought the princess would be at the ball. Regina had seen her at the stables once, she was lost and asked Regina where she was. Regina immediately fell in love with her. Her feelings were all messed up, she can't be with a girl, her mother would never approve, as for the kingdom.

"Earth to Regina?" her mother asked as she laughed. "Are you ready?". Regina hadn't had heard her mother asking if she was ready to attend the ball. "Yes mother, I'm ready" To see Emma, she thought.

Regina was searching for a blonde princess while she waited by the table with drinks. "Regina?" Emma walked towards her. Regina's heart began to beat harder. Come on Regina, Keep yourself calm! She thought. "Hello, Emma!" Regina said with a big smile. "So, I heard you haven't danced all night" Emma asked. "Would you like to dance with me?" Regina's mind raced. Did she ask this because she liked her? Or did she ask this because she like liked her? "Regina?" Emma asked, feeling shame come up thinking that the brunette princess would ever say yes. Gosh she's so pretty, she thought. "Yes, yes I would love to dance" Regina smiled with a big sparkle in her eyes.

As they were dancing, they talked about a lot of stuff. "So, I was wondering" Emma hesitated for a moment. "Can you, maybe.. If you want too.." Emma couldn't get the words out of her mouth. "What is it you're trying to say? You can ask me everything, you can trust me" Regina said soft. Emma almost melted the way Regina just said that. "Would you maybe want to teach me how to jump over barriers with my horse?" Emma asked shyly, trying to hide her feelings the best she can. "My mother only learned how to ride one, because that's all she knows, But I want to be able to do more than that." Emma said. Regina smiled "I would love too! I'll have to ask mother if it is okay though, but I don't see why she would reject" she said excitedly. "Thank you!" Emma was too happy to come up with a better response, Regina would be with her every day now, she had an excuse to go out of the house. "Does your mother approve?" Regina asked serious. "Yes, she said I could ask you" Emma said with a big smile. "But for now let's dance!" Emma said almost shouting of excitement.

Emma listened very carefully to what Regina told her, trying not to miss any details. "And that's kinda how you do it" Regina smiles widely. "Let's try shall we? I'll go first, so you'll know how to do it" Regina said, as her horse started to run and jumped perfectly over the low barrier. "Your turn!" She shouted to Emma, who was now far away from her. Emma did the same, but her horse stopped in front of the barrier. This caused Emma to fall off her horse. Regina immediately jumped of her horse and run towards Emma "Are you okay?" she asked. "Yes, yes I'm fine, thank you" she smiled. "Are you okay enough to try again Emma?" Regina gave her a hand which Emma took, and so she stood up. "Yes, Nothing hurts, thank god" Emma said. Regina went to Emma's horse to calm him.

Emma got up her horse "Okay, ready?" Regina asked? "Yes" Emma replied. "Okay, now repeat what you did before, you did great, it was your horse that didn't want to jump" Regina giggled. This time Emma managed to get the horse to jump over the barrier. Regina was amazed. "That was almost a perfect jump!" Regina said. "Thank you" Emma said, climbing of her horse. "I wasn't that good the first time I learned to jump, you're so talented" Regina smiled, not aware that Emma took that as more than only a compliment about her riding skills. "I think this was enough for today, let's go back to the stables" Emma said.

After they put their horses back into their stable, Emma walked to Regina. "I, I need to tell you something" Emma said shyly. Regina's heart began to race. Is she going to tell me that's she's getting married? Or that she doesn't like the lessons, what if she doesn't want to hang out with me or- "I asked for your help, not because I wanted to be able to jump barriers" Emma hesitated for a moment. Regina's eyes widened, not believing what the girl was saying. "But because I wanted to be around you" Emma continued. Regina's lips curved into a big smile "I feel the same about you" she took a step forward, she was now only inches away from Emma. They stared into each others eyes, smiling brightly. Emma leaned forward, and as their lips met, their whole body filled with butterflies.

"I never thought it was even possible to love a girl" Emma giggled. "Maybe we're special" Regina replied giggling. They were lying on the grass next to each other, talking and watching the clouds come and go. "Do you think our parents would approve?" Emma sat up, looking serious. "I hadn't thought about that yet." Regina sighed as she knew her parents wouldn't approve. "But let's not ruin the moment and just enjoy the weather" she said as she began to tickle Emma. "Stop! Sto-" Emma couldn't bring out the words as she began to laugh really loudly. She tickled her back, and Regina fell on the ground laughing, Emma climbed on top of her, so she couldn't get away. "Stop! Please! I'm sorry" Regina managed to speak as she couldn't stop laughing. Emma leaned over to kiss Regina again.

"What is going on here?" an angry and confused voice said behind them. They froze inside, as Emma quickly climbed off of Regina. "Dad?!" Emma stammered. Oh No.. Regina thought


	2. busted?

**Okay, I am SO sorry for the long wait! School and friends were being a bitch and I didn't really have the time, but I'm making it up now with a new chapter! This fanfic won't be any longer now though, it'll have 3/4 chapters I think! Enjoy c:**

"What is going on here?" Charming's voice was filled with anger and confusion. Did he see his daughter kiss Regina Mills? The _daughter_ of the king?

"Eh.." Emma's face turned as red as a tomato

"Emma tickled me and it turned into a tickle fight" Regina said calmly, but nervous from the inside.

"Oh" Charming replied. Maybe he had seen it wrong, maybe it was nothing. "Emma, your mother wants you in the palace, she wants you to meet the prince" Charming quickly added.

The prince. Was he talking about her brother? Regina thought.

"Okay" Emma replied dryly, looking at Regina with a sad look. "I'll see you later Regina" she said.

"Yeah.. See you later ems" Regina replied, trying to keep her voice normal.

###

"Emma, dear, this is Prince Florian" Snow white said with a big smile on her face. "Hello" The prince said and bowed for her. She did the same. "So this is the beautiful woman I'm going to marry" The prince said.

It was like Emma's throat was cut in half. Wait, what?! No! No, her parents couldn't be doing this to her! The two people who believe in true love!

"But, I don't love him!" Emma shrieked, surprised how the words came out of her mouth.

"Emma, dear, It's for our kingdom.." "And his kingdom" she quickly added.

"But I.." Emma hesitated. Should she tell her parents that she felt something for the prince's sister? Or should she keep her mouth just shut for now.

"What is it Emma?" Snow asked in surprise.

"I love Regina" Emma's words flew out of her mouth without thinking about them. _Shi_t, I thought I was going for keeping it quit for now, _shit shit shit_

Snow's mouth dropped open. Her daughter, in love with another woman? That was impossible!

"Emma, honey, I think you're confused about your feelings" Snow said. "I'm sure that are just the feelings of a good friendship" She added.

"Maybe I should go outside, so you can have a private conversation" The prince said with a humiliated expression on his face.

"Yes you should" Emma said irritated that he was still in the room.

As he closed the door behind him she began.

"Look mom, I don't know how to describe my feelings for Regina, but when I'm with her, time seems to stop" Emma said.

Oh my... Snow thought. The same thing happened when snow and charming met each other. This can't be happening, her daughter falling in love with the prince's sister. No. This marriage must continue, as she had promised the king. He would never approve to let his daughter marry her daughter.

"Oh" was all snow could say. "I know you must be upset, but the marriage is set" _No it's not._ "We can't cancel anymore" _Are you insane?_ Her thoughts spun in her head, why would she do this to her daughter?

"But mother!" Emma yelled as tears formed in her eyes. "You can't do this to me! You are the one who believes in true love, yet you take that happiness away from your daughter!" she cried, and she run out of the room. Leaving Snow looking sad how her daughter must hate her now. There was only one thing to do.

###

"How was riding dear?" The voice of her mother spoke.

Regina turned, as she was drying her hair from showering. "It was so much fun!" She said with a big smile, hiding the fact that she was upset that Emma was about to marry her own brother.

"I'm glad you had fun dear" Her mother said with a friendly smile. "I have to tell you something" Cora's face became full of joy. "Your brother is to be married to your friend" She said.

_No! You can't do this to me_ "How nice" Regina said, too sarcastic, as her mother noticed.

"what's wrong dear, you don't sound happy about it?" Cora's eyes widened.

_No, of course I'm not happy about it. My brother is to be married to my true love, but everything's fine._ Regina hesitated before she asked the question: "Mother.. What do you think about a girl and a girl together?" Regina asked shyly.

Cora began to laugh. "A girl and a girl? That can _never_ be true love dear" she stated.

"Oh.." Regina said as she looked at the ground. "Now, what's really bothering you?" Cora asked friendly.

Regina hesitated for a moment, but then blurted it out "I'm in love with Emma" she said quickly, regretting it the second after she said it.

Silence.

"Mother?" Regina asked. She looked at her mother, her eyes so wide it looked like they were going to fall out any second.

"I.. I'm sorry Regina" her mother said, as she was ashamed she just said the minute before.

"For what?" Regina said. _For giving birth to a child that falls in love someone the same sex. For having a daughter gay as hell. What._

"Marrying Florian to Emma" She almost said in a whisper.

###

"Your highness, It is the Queen, Snow white" One of the guards told the King.

"Let her in" King Henry said. "Hello snow" he said with a friendly smile.

"Hello" Snow said. "I'm here because I want to talk to you about something."

"And what would that be?" He asked, seeing the expression of her face made him curious and confused.

"The marriage of my daughter and your son" Snow replied, as she wished he already knew about Regina and Emma.

"What about it? Do you want to cancel it? You do know what consequences that will have for your kingdom" The King said with a serious face.

"No, no not that I want to cancel marriage, It's just, have you ever considered, that Emma might have a true love already?" Snow stuttered as she didn't know how to bring it, clearly seeing he had no idea his daughter being in love with her daughter.

"Well, that might be, but your kingdom needs this, and I wouldn't want to see the kingdom of my dearest friends fall apart" Henry said, trying to read Snow's thoughts. "Now tell me the real reason you don't want this marriage to happen" he said serious.

"Well, have you talked with your daughter about, eh, her" Snow couldn't find the words.

"About her what?" He frowned.

That moment Cora stormed into the room. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't think you would have company" she said, apologizing to Snow white.

"Henry, I need to talk to you about the marriage" She told him.

"You too?" He asked, now really confused as the two women both wanted to talk about the marriage.

"You know, don't you?" Snow asked.

"Yes dear, I do, and that is the reason I do not want this marriage to continue" she stated.

"Henry, Regina, she-" Cora was interrupted by Regina who had come in the room also. "I love Emma" Regina said, wanting to slap herself of how much she sounded embarrassed about it.

"What?!" Henry said with shock in his eyes. _His daughter, in love with the charmings daughter? Hilarious!_

"Father, Emma is my true love" Regina repeated.

"Well that might be, but the kingdom will expect a straight marriage, I can not cancel this" Henry stated.

The three women stared at him, not believing this understanding man would ignore the fact that his daughter was in love with the woman his son was going to marry, and vice versa.

"But dad?!" Regina whined. "You can't do this to me, to Emma!" She said as ran out of the room, to her bedchamber. As she entered she couldn't help but sink to the ground and cry.

* * *

_Reviews are welcome c: If you need something in the story, Tell me and I'll try to fit it in c:_


	3. Lost

**Yay new chapter, twice the size the last 2 chapters were, hope you like it : D**

When Regina closed the doors behind her, she sank to the ground and cried. Why would father do this to me? She thought. I know it isn't easy for people to understand this kind of love, but we could actually make a change in that! –Those were the words she was searching for, but couldn't bring them up at the moment she was in front of her father, let alone say them, she would be grounded as well.

###

"Mother, do I really have to marry this guy?" Emma sighed.

"Sweetheart, as long as the king decides yes, I have no word to say in this, our kingdom will fall if there won't be a wedding, Florian or not" Snow said with a sad look.

"Well, I hope he's nice then" She sighed. "That he's not always like he was today cuz he really was getting on my nerves when he just stayed in the room while we were having an argument, how rude" Emma said.

"Oh Emma, I know" Snow white said "But I will talk to the king about your love for Regina" She added after a few seconds.

"Thank you, mother, I think I am going to take a walk" Emma said with a little smile.

_There was still hope_

_###_

"Regina?" Cora knocked on her door.

Regina looked up at the door, dried her tears and walked to the door to open it.

"Oh honey" Cora said while embracing the girl. They hugged for a while until Regina broke the hug and stepped back, smiling towards her mother, yet with a sad look in her face.

"It's okay mother, I would have been married to someone father desires anyways" She sighed as she stared to the ground.

"I wouldn't have let that happen, and I will not let this happen also" Cora stated, looking with warm eyes into Regina's.

"Thank you mother" Regina smiled with a thankful smile.

###

As Emma jogged through the woods to clear her mind, she heard voices.

"Father! You need to go with me!" the young boy literally screamed.

"I. I can't" the man replied.

Emma's eyes went wide when she saw that the boy was hanging in a portal, with only support of his father. She run towards the boy and took his other hand to help him pull out.

As the mans hand slipped from his son's hand, the boy and Emma were sucked into the hole with a scream.

The man, better known as Rumpelstiltskin screamed for his son, but it was too late. He was gone, and so was the strange nice girl, not knowing where they went too.

###

"Wh- Where are we?" Emma asked as she rubbed her head. She had fallen on the ground, hitting her head hard on the asphalt.

"I- I don't know" the little boy said. "I'm so sorry i dragged you into this, but thank you for trying to help me" He said.

"It's okay kid, at least now they won't be able to marry me" she said with a jokingly voice.

"Emma"

"Baelfire"

"Nice to meet you, Bealfire" Emma said with a smile

"Nice to meet you, too" He replied. "Aren't you the daughter of Snow White and Prince James?" He asked her as his eyes widened.

"Yes kid, I am, but don't make a big deal out of it, I'm not special" she said with a friendly smile. "Now let's figure out where we are"

###

Emma and Baelfire were walking in a street. "This is so... different" Emma said with wide eyes. She jumped as a biker rang his bell. "Watch out young girl" he warned as he drove away.

The technology truly scared the hell out of Emma. And Baelfire, he was enjoying every bit of it.

"You really enjoying this?" She asked him as she tried to let her heart beat at it's normal rhythm again.

"It's better than a land full of magic" he responded.

"Well I really want to go back" Emma replied, as she knew no one would come for her, as they didn't know she went through a portal, and even if they questioned the man, it was Rumpelstiltskin for fucksake, he wouldn't say anything for a price, and even he didn't know where they went! This was going to be a long way before going home. Emma sighed and then was dragged back by Bae, who just pulled her back in time, or she would have been driven over by a car.

"I really don't like this world" Emma said with a face that was now white of the scare.

###

"Emma is gone!" Snow white shouted as she stormed in the room where Cora was sitting.

"What-" Cora wanted to say but got cut off by snow.

"Emma, someone saw her in the woods! And she hasn't come back in two hours" Snow breathed. "A witness told me he saw a green light nearby the place" Snow said trying to get calm.

Cora's face went white, as she heard the words 'Green Light'. How was she going to tell Snow white that her daughter may, or may not, has gone through a portal god knows to where.

"Eh, Snow?" Cora said, not knowing how to put this. "I'll just say what that green light was, and what might have happened to Emma" Cora said.

"What, what was the green light?" Snow responded in a worried voice.

"It might have been a portal, and Emma might, or might not, have gone through it" Cora said with a calm and soft voice.

Snow's eyes almost popped out by the word portal and gone through it. "Wh.. What?!" Snow's eyes filled with tears. "How are we going to tell the king? Your son? Your daughter? My husband?" Snow said in a panicked voice.

"I don't know dear, but I know I have to go talk to my daughter now" Cora said, as she tried to calm Snow.

"Yes, that might be a good idea, what about your husband?" Snow said with a question mark on her face.

"Don't worry about that dear, I'll tell Florian and Henry together, you go home and tell James, I'm going to Regina" Cora said as she took away the hand she just put on Snow's shoulder.

"Okay, thank you for remaining calm while I was freaking out" Snow said with a smile.

"No worried dear, everything will be alright, it only might take a lot of time" Cora replied, and then walked out of the room, followed by Snow.

###

"Regina?" Cora called as she knocked on the door.

"Come in mother" Regina replied, as she was reading her favourite book.

"Regina, I have to talk to you about something, so come sit with me on your bed" Cora said, her face dead serious. This scared Regina, who knew her mother only made that face when it was something _really_ serious.

"Mother, what is it?" Regina said as she walked towards the bed. As they sat, Cora began: "Emma, she's missing-" Cora didn't get the chance to finish her sentence for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"What?!" Regina Exclaimed eyes widening.

"Regina, don't freak out!" Cora tried to calm her which failed. Regina began to cry –again- and her mother took her in an embrace.

"Regina, It'll be okay" Cora said with a soft voice.

"No it won't, she fell through a portal" Regina said as she looked up.

"There were witnesses that Rumpelstiltskin was there, so we might be able to ask him if he knows where she went" Cora said.

Regina was silent, loosening the embrace.

"I shall let you alone?" Cora asked, and Regina nodded. As soon as her mother was out of Regina waited ten minutes, and then left her chamber.

###

"Well hello dearie" a voice called out of the dark which made Regina jump a little.

"Rumpelsti.. Rumpelstilchkin?" Regina asked not knowing how to pronounce the name.

"Rumpelstiltskin dearie, what do you want?" He said followed by his famous chuckle.

"I.. I eh, My friend, she fell through a portal and eh.. someone told us you were there" Regina said shyly.

Bringing up the portal surely hadn't been a good idea, as he snapped "I do not know where they are, I only know who gave my son the bean" he replied. "Sure you would like to know where he got them from, right dearie?" a smirk appearing on his face.

"Eh, yes" Regina stammered.

"Don't you know everything comes with a price with me?" Rumple replied, making sure she heard how bored he was with her around.

"Wh.. What do you want?" Regina asked almost so soft you couldn't hear her.

"Hmm, let's think" Rumple said as he laughed. He walked towards her and pulled a hair out of her head."A hair" he replied as he laughed again.

"What do you need my hair for?" Regina asked with a frown.

"Does it matter? You surely don't need it anymore now, do you?" Rumple replied.

"I.. I guess not" she said. "Good, he got them from the blue fairy, now leave" Rumple said as he waved his hand.

"Thank you" Regina said and walked out of the place. Now, she only had to find the blue fairy.

####

"Where are we going to sleep?" Emma almost whined as she had enough of this world already, and it had only been a few hours.

"I don't know, but we need to find food, I'm starving" Bae replied.

"Yes" Emma agreed, her stomach had been growling a few times, but where were they going to find food in a 'city' with no wild animals, or eatable berries.

As they were now standing still, they tried to think of something.

"Hello, are you two lost perhaps?" a voice said behind them. Emma turned around and saw a girl standing behind them, around the age o Bae.

"Yes, we're looking for food, and a place to stay" Baelfire answered.

"Oh, perhaps you could stay at my house?" The girl said. "I'm Wendy" she smiled.

"Baelfire, but you can call me Bae" Bae said. "Emma, but just call me Emma" Emma smiled.

"Well, nice too meet you, Bae, Emma" she said. "Come on, follow me, you'll stay at my house, but my parents can not know" the british girl said.

"Okay" Bae and Emma agreed.

###

_How do I go to the blue fairy?_ Regina thought. _How can I ever talk to her when I have no idea where this fairy is, nor does anyone I ask._

Suddenly there was a blue light. "Hello Regina" said the silhouette that formed into a human being. "I heard you needed me" she smiled.

"Yes, I never expected you to show up though" Regina said with a big smile. "I wanted to ask you a question" she said.

"Alright dear, what is it?" Blue asked.

"There was a boy, who got some sort of beans, and it made a portal, and while he went through it, so did princess Emma-" tears came up to her eyes. "And I have no idea where they went" She finished.

"The princess has gone through a portal?!" Blue exclaimed, eyes widening.

"Yes! And I need to get to her" Regina said as a tear rolled over her cheek.

"I will help you, but i'll have to tell your parents" Blue said with a frown.

"No, please, only my mother, if my father finds out I will not be allowed to go with you" Regina begged.

"I see, but sadly, I can not go there, I have my duties here" Blue replied.

Regina looked up. "But, who will be my guide? I do not even know where Emma is" Regina said.

"As long as you think of her while you go through the portal, you'll be able to get to her" Blue said, as she handed the beans. "I must go now" she said and the human figure blurred out and then Regina was left alone in the woods.

"Regina?" Red's voice sounded from behind her. "Red?" Regina said as a smile formed on her face. "Do you want to save Emma?" Regina asked.

"Emma, she's in danger?!" Red said.

"Yes!" Regina answered, threw the beans on the ground, took red's arm and jumped through the portal that had created. Regina thought about Emma, and how much she wanted to see her.

* * *

_and here you go, reviews are very welcome, I'd love to hear what you think of it c:_


	4. You found me

**I AM SO TRULY MADLY SORRY FOR GIVING YOU A CLIFFHANGER AND THAN NOT UPDATE FOR MORE THAN 3 WEEKS I FEEL SO ASHAMED IT'S JUST REAL LIFE HAS BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY AND HERE YOU GO WITH A NEW CHAPTER AND THE NEXT ONE WILL PROBABLY BE LAST I'M SORRY GUYS XOXO**

"Where are we?" Ruby asked as she rubbed her head, she had hit her head when they fell out of the portal.

"I don't know, but it must be where Emma is" Regina replied, the nerves in her stomach growing bigger and bigger.

"Yeah, by the way, thanks for dragging me into this, I mean, you could have warned me" Red said.

"Sorry" Regina said, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Nah It's okay, I don't mind that you took me here" Red said, looking around.

"Everything's so big here"

"Yeah"

"How are we supposed to find Emma"

"Dunno, maybe we can ask people if they've seen her"

"Yes, that might be a good idea"

Regina looked around, hoping to spot Emma, which had a chance of 0%, before she walked over to a girl with red-ish coloured hair, pinned up in a messy bun.

"Excuse me" Regina said.

The girl turned around and smiled "Hello" she said.

"Hello, eh, we have a question" Regina said a little shy.

"What might it be?"

"I'm looking for my friend, Emma, she has blonde hair, and she was wearing horse riding pants, like mine" she pointed to her legs and then to her shirt "and a top like this, but in a grey colour if I remember right"

"Ah, yes!" the girl said. "I have seen her, she went with Wendy Darling, she is the daughter of a rich man in this town, everyone knows them, but sadly I do not know where she lives" the girl replied with a frown.

Regina frowned as well "Oh, well thank you for informing me, can you tell me what she looks like?" she asked.

"Yes, she has honey coloured curly hair that comes just over her shoulders" the girl used gestures to give the right image of hair length. "she has a british accent, they are originally from England, she usually wears white dresses with lace, and she also has two little brothers, they have dark hair, they're usually together all three of them" the girl said, trying to describe the girl as best as possible.

"Thank you very much" Regina replied with a smile.

"You are very welcome" the girl smiled "I must go now though, I need to get home".

"That's alright, goodbye" Regina said with a polite wave.

The girl waved back as she turned around and walked away.

"So, we have to find a girl with honey coloured hair, or those two brothers, I don't know" Red said, her eyebrows turning into a frown, as her left eye went half shut and she pressed the corner of her mouth down.

"Yes" Regina sighed. "But at least we know who to look for, and besides, we might find someone who does know where they live" Regina said, the corners of her mouth turning up.

"God, I'm stupid that I didn't thought of that" Red replied and then let out a giggle.

###

"Have you seen Regina?" Cora asked while trying to catch her breath from running.

"What do you mean?" Snow White asked in confusion.

"She's- She's nowhere to be found" Cora said "and Red's grandmother hasn't heard of Red for a while as well".

"You mean to say, that they might have been looking for Emma, on their own?" Snow said, eyes widening.

"Yes! But they must have spoken to someone, because no one has seen them in the villages near the castle, and the fact that Emma went through a portal-"

"So you might think they went to look for Emma and somehow created a portal to find her?" Snow said without letting Cora finish her sentence.

"Yes! Only I do not know how they could have created such a thing-" Cora paused before she realized where they might have gone to "Snow?" Cora asked.

"What, what is it? Do you know where they went?" Snow asked.

"I think I have an idea" Cora said hesitantly "Maybe she went to the Blue fairy to ask for help" Cora said.

"Oh no" Snow said with a horrified look on her face. "And of course she gave them the solution for her problem, because that's what she does, not thinking about the consequences" Snow said getting angry, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Cora asked confused.

"_We_ are going to that pathetic little fairy of a Blue" Snow said continuing walking, Cora catching up behind her.

###

"Ugh I am _so_ bored!" Emma whined.

"It has only been 2 hours Emma, we might have to stay here for god knows how long, we should try to play a game or something" Bae said.

"Yeah, but, like what, I mean, we can't get out of this room unless we have to use the bathroom, because someone might see us" Emma said.

"Maybe, but we could sneak around the house to find Wendy, maybe she has some fun games we can play" Bae said with a grin.

Emma liked the idea of the dangerous side it would have to sneak around the house, since Wendy's parents didn't know they were there. "Let's go already!" Emma says with a big smile.

As they silently walk in the big hallway Emma says "God, It's really nice here, my mother doesn't have any taste in furniture".

This made Bae laugh, but tried to keep his laugh quite "Well, my father doesn't have a big taste in furniture as well, it's really.. old, and with old I mean that it is literally old".

"Compassion my friend, compassion" Emma smirked.

"Emma! Bae! What are you doing out of my room?! I thought I asked you to stay in there" a voice says behind them as they froze immediately.

"We're sorry, we wanted to look for you because Emma was really bored and you might had some games for us, like chess or something challenging" Bae said.

"So, two teenagers want to play chess, instead of going on the computer?" Wendy asked with disbelieve.

"What's a.. computer?" Emma asked. "Yes, I have never heard of such thing" Bae said right after Emma.

"Are you serious? You don't know what a computer is? From what time are you exactly?!" Wendy asked in disbelieve.

Emma and Bae looked at each other a little bit nervous "We're from a different realm, we're from a magical land" Bae said after he got an agreeing nod from Emma.

"A.. magical land?" Wendy asked

"Yes, it's called The Entchanted Forest, my father is Rumpelstiltskin and her parents rule one of the kingdoms, their names are Snow White and King James" Bae said with a bit more comfort.

"Wait, so you're from a land full of fairytale characters?!" Wendy almost shouted out of excitement.

"fairytale.. characters? We are just normal people like you" Emma said with a confusing look on her face.

"No! No! We here have stories, like Snow white! Or Little Red Riding Hood, they are very popular bedtime stories for children, and they also make newer stories from them, like the movie 'Mirror Mirror'" Wendy said with a big smile.

"Whats a movie?" Emma and Bae asked both at once.

"I shall show you what a movie is! And I will start with Snow White and the seven dwarfs!" Wendy said with a big smile.

"there used to be eight" Emma mumbled as they walked back to Wendy's room.

###

"Here you are" Snow white said angrily as they walked towards the Blue fairy.

"May I help you?" blue asked with a genuine smile, but a bit forces as well as she was a bit frightened as she sensed Snow White had found out.

"You gave my daughter beans, didn't you" Cora asked calmly.

Blue looked at both women and started "Yes I did, she asked me not to tell anyone because she didn't want grown ups to forbit her to look for Emma" she said.

"You shouldn't have given her the bean anywa-" Snow said and got cut off by Cora.

"Snow, sweetheart, let me handle this okay" Cora said with a smile.

"Okay" Snow mumbled.

"So, What are you going to do about this?" Cora asked.

"I.. I don't know your majesty" Blue said bowing her head. "Perhaps I could give you beans to go look for them, but as I do not know where they are you might not end up in the same place" blue said as she felt the stare from Snow White on her back.

"So, you gave my daughter beans, without a guarantee she would end up in the same world as Emma, quite responsible you are, you do know I could get you to lose your wings and powers by this action" Cora said.

"Yes, I- I know, and I am really sorry, but she was so upset and I couldn't get it over my heart to disappoint her" blue said, looking at her feet.

"I understand. As I trust Regina to be responsible, we will not follow her, I am sure she ended up the same realm as Emma as she truely loves her" Cora said with a nod.

"Do not do this again though, It will cost you" she said as she walked to Snow "Let's go"

"What? We're not going to look for them?! Aren't you worried?!" Snow said with disbelieve.

"Yes, I am indeed very worried, but I trust my daughter to end up in the right place, and as you and charming have this 'Always finding each other' thing, Emma will definitely have it too, which means Regina and Emma will find each other"

This made Snow a lot calmer and she gave in. "alright, If you say so" she hesitated "But if they're not back in a week I'm going to find them, with you or without you"

"Deal" Cora smiled.

###

"Alright so here it must be" Regina said to Ruby when they were standing in front of a big house as they had followed the given descriptions to the Darling's home. They rang the doorbell.

"May I help you?" a woman on the door asks them.

"Yes, we were looking for a Wendy Darling, I believe someone saw her with our friends today, and I was wondering if I could talk to her" Regina said with a polite smile.

"Alright, I will call her, you can come in while you wait" the woman says, and she closes the door when both Regina and Ruby are inside.

"Just a moment" the woman says and walks away.

"I do hope Emma is with her, or that she at least knows where Emma is" Regina says as she suddenly gets hit by a wave of nerves.

"Yeah me too, I would love the look on my best friends face when we return her kid" Ruby said as she threw a comforting arm around Regina's shoulder "Everything will be okay" she says rubbing Regina's arm.

###

"Oh my god! This is so awesome!" Emma says as she inspects the TV screen. "I must have this at home when we get back" she says with a big smile.

Wendy smiled and put the DVD into the driver. As the title comes up Emma is immediately amazed by what she's seeing.

"THAT IS SO AMAZING!" she practically yells. "why don't we have things like this at our home" she asks as she looks at Baelfire "I don't know" he says, clearly also amazed by the device they're staring at.

Wendy only laughs at their reactions "Well I should be quite now, the film's about to start!" she says excited.

When they're half through the movie, they hear a knock on the door.

"Miss Wendy, there are two people on the door for you" the maid tells her.

"I will be down in a minute" Wendy calls to the door and pauses the movie.

"What did you do?! Did you break it?!" Emma asks in concern.

"No silly! I paused it! I guess it's like a freezing spell, but only with a button click! Look I can also let it play again!" Wendy says and presses the play button.

"Impressive" Emma says as she stares at the screen.

Wendy decides to leave the film playing and walks downstairs.

"Hello, who are you?" she asks with a friendly smile.

"Hello, I am Regina Mills, and this-" she points at Red "this is Red, and we heard you have been chatting with Emma today, do you know where she is?" Regina asks.

"Emma and Baelfire are upstairs! Follow me" Wendy says and walks up the stairs.

Regina and Red follow her and when they come into the room Regina flies to Emma.

"Oh Emma I was afraid I would never find you!" She says as she hugs Emma so tight she almost can't breathe

"Me too Regina, but I can't breathe!" Emma says with a laugh.

"Oops" Regina giggles. "What is that?" Regina says as she points at the tv.

"That, Regina, is a TV and It's like magic, watch!" Emma says and she clicks on the pause button.

"Oh that is really impressive dear" Regina smiles. "We must go back to the Enchanted Forest though" she says with a frown as she sees Emma's face fall.

"Can we at least watch the rest of this movie? It's about my mother!" Emma says.

"They made movies of us Regina! Only with a different storyline because some are too cruel for children" Emma says when she sees the confused look on Regina's face.

"Oh, that is nice dear, what is this 'movie' about?" Regina asks.

"About Snow white and her evil stepmother, here her stepmother thinks Snow White is prettier than her so she tries to kill Snow White, but as you know my mothers stepmother never found my mother pretty, she just wanted the kingdom when she married her father and that ment to kill her father and her to get it, which failed because she was killed before she could kill my mother" Emma says with a serious tone.

Regina nods, and they continue to watch the movie with the five of them.

###

"Where is our daughter?" Henry demanded to Cora.

"Looking for Emma" Cora replied as if it was the most normal case in the world.

"She what?!" he yelled.

"Didn't you just hear what I said sweetheart" Cora replied calmly, never afraid of her husbands outbursts.

"And you're not doing anything about it?!" he asks angrily.

"I trust our daughter to get Emma safely back" Cora responded and walked towards a shelf where she picked out a book to read. And walked out of the room, so Henry could calm down.

As she greeted her son walking towards the room she says "Be carefull, he's a bit angry" she smiles and walks away.

"Father, I think you should marry my sister to Emma, and not me" Florian says.

"And why is that?" Henry asks still with anger in his voice.

"Because I do not even know Emma, and I met someone today, who I really like and I would break her heart if I were to be married" he says.

"And besides, mother found me in the woods when I was a baby, I am not actual royal, and Regina is" He simply says making Henry's jaw drop.

"How do you know?" Henry asked with surprise.

"Mother told me after Regina went missing" he responded.

"But you must marry Emma, there is no arguing, I will never allow my daughter marrying a princess, I will find a prince for her to marry" he stated.

"Father, please don't do this, we both don't want this marriage and you will only break her heart, she will never want to speak to you" he said beginning to get a bit angry at his father.

"I do not care as I do not stand for a marriage between two women, or men, I do not find it natural" Henry stated.

"Well get used to it, because If you marry Emma and me, I will let her go with Regina, and I will go with Tinkerbell" Florian said with narrow eyes staring coldly at his father.

"No you wouldn't because I would have to take care of that situation" Henry said with a growl.

"We are not done" Florian says and storms out of the room.

###

As soon as the movie is over Red stands up "Alright, we should get back to our land, I have one bean left so we have to search for a safe spot to create it" she says.

"I think I know a good spot" Wendy says with a smile. "Let's go".

They head downstairs, where Wendy tells the maid she'll be out for an hour or so, and then they get out of the door. After a while Wendy says "We're here" with a smile.

"This is indeed a perfect spot, with no people around, you should step back though when we create it" Red says with a smile.

"I will" Wendy says, and hugs Emma and Bae goodbye, giving a nod to Regina and a smile to Red.

Wendy waves them goodbye and then heads back to her house. Red throws the bean on the ground and a big portal appears.

"Alright, everyone has to think about our home or we won't get back!" Regina yells to get over the loud wind that's coming from the portal.

Everyone nods then Bae yells "Wait! I don't wanna go back actually, my father is a horrible person! I don't want to go back to him!"

"My mother will alow you to live in our castle" Emma yells and Bae looks at her with thankful eyes.

Then they jump, and think of their home, their safe home.

###

As they walk into the castle, Regina immediately goes to find her mother. With Emma, Bae and Red on her heels they walk through the castle. Then they see someone lay on the ground, with what looked a brown-redish liquid.

"Oh My God!" Regina screams and tears begin to stream over her face when she realizes who it is.

_I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, it's just how I work y'know, but I promise I'll get the next chapter up soon, bc I have my spring break now! Reviews are very welcome (:_


End file.
